


What in the Name of Raava is Going On?

by LissaBear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, I have a filthy mouth :P, pardon the language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mischievous spirit played a trick on Korra while her and Asami slept in the spirit world, and she comes back a changed woman... literally.</p>
<p>Post Book 4 fluffy crack fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What in the Name of Raava is Going On?

**Author's Note:**

> This first bit is just setting things up, I'm planning on having fun with this fic and exploring things more when I have the energy!

** (Prologue) **

It was still pre-dawn in the spirit world, and silence lay over the small cottage that Asami and Korra shared in a lush forest. This beautiful setting had been their home for the past month as they vacationed together, finally relaxing after so much hardship. The night prior they'd stayed up late into the night drinking tea and playing Pi Sho with Iroh, the couple had retired to bed, collapsing in an exhausted heap on the bed. As Asami groggily came back to reality, she knew something was wrong. Her sleep fogged brain couldn't quite figure out what, but the answer became immediately evident as she reached over to shake her girlfriend awake. Instead of her hand meeting tanned and toned muscle, there was a large fluffy mass curled up in the bed next to her, gently snoring.

"WHAT THE FUCK??? NAGA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??? WHERE THE FUCK IS KORRA???" Asami screamed jumping back as she fumbled for the light on the bedside table.

The giant polarbear dog was startled awake, flopping off the bed in surprise. By the time Asami finally got the light turned on the dog was coming around, still dazed by the sudden excitement. A voice, thick with sleep issued from the mass of fur in front of Asami. 

"Whaaaaa, why're you yelling 'Sami... Mornings are evil..."

The heiress gasped, the beast before her wasn't Korra's pet polarbear dog, it was Korra!

"Korra, honey, don't panic... but I think something happened while we were asleep."

Korra finally opened her eyes and looked at Asami quizzically, "Why what's wrong?" 

Asami, barely able to contain her laughter now that she'd calmed down, gingerly held a mirror up so Korra could see her reflection.

When Korra spotted herself she jumped back, in the process falling off the bed all over again, causing her girlfriend to break out laughing as the Avatar tripped over her paws.

"ASAMI, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON???"

"Easy Korra, I'm as clueless as you are, although I gotta say your ' _confused polarbear dog_ ' look is adorable!" Asami replied, still laughing.

Once the raven haired woman regained her composure, she climbed back onto the bed and patted the space beside her. "How about we get some more sleep and sort this out in a few hours? Would you like that girl?!"

"Really...?"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist!" Asami smirked, patting the bed more insistently.

"Fiiiiiiiine..." The polarbear dog sighed, gingerly climbing onto the bed and curling up. Asami lay against the warm, fluffy mass wondering how the hell they were going to fix this. As much as she was going to take FULL advantage of pup Korra, she still want her girlfriend back. She absentmindedly reached over and began scratching Korra behind the ears, breaking out laughing again when her tail began happily thumping on the bed. The two soon were drifting off to sleep, although it may have been entirely alien to Korra, Asami felt incredibly content. During Korra's long absence, her and Naga had spent many nights curled up together, comforting each other as the yearned for the most important woman in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it wasn't quite as light at end as it was at the beginning, it just felt fitting.


End file.
